Visite aux bains de Calleva
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Marcus vient d'apprendre que l'Aigle est aux mains de barbares, il s'apprête à partir à sa recherche avec Esca. Pour tromper son impatience, il se rend aux bains de Calleva avec son ilote. Cette visite leur réserve plusieurs surprises...


**Déclaration** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

Suggestion d'écoute : la magnifique BO du film écrite par **Atli Örvarssom,** mais pourquoi pas, **Agnes Obel The curse** :  
"And their hope grew with a hunger to live unlike before"

* * *

**Visite aux bains de Calleva**

- Marcus Flavius Aquila !  
En entendant son nom, Marcus, piqué au vif, se redressa sans se tourner. Inutile, il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix qui le hélait. Lentement, il posa ses mains à plat sur la pierre de la vasque, ignorant sciemment l'appel. Il ne pourrait néanmoins retarder l'inéluctable... Il se concentra un instant sur son reflet, mais son œil fut attiré par son ilote qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble aux bains de Calleva pour tromper son impatience alors que les préparatifs de sa quête étaient en cours.

Rencontrer Servius Placidus, si peu de temps après ses paroles offensantes était un imprévu irritant. Chez son oncle, il avait fait preuve de si peu de retenue qu'il l'avait blessé, il incarnait ce qu'il détestait le plus chez son peuple… la politique. Ce jeune romain avait tant d'assurance, de mépris et de dédain que sa seule vue lui était devenue insupportable. Il rêvait de lui rabattre son claquet… Et pourtant, pour son oncle et sa réputation, pour son propre avenir si incertain, il devait tenir sa langue. La chose était loin de lui être inconnue, Centurion il avait été amené à agir de la sorte. Il finit par se tourner, lentement, à contrecœur, vers le romain qui s'était approché.

- Heureux de te revoir, lui dit Servius en prenant mollement son avant-bras et en le détaillant ouvertement. Ton départ doit être proche maintenant.  
Sur ses lèvres dansait un sourire moqueur qui éveilla instantanément la colère de Marcus. Que savait-il de lui pour le juger de la sorte ? Son torse nu se mit à se soulever un peu plus vite tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissaient. Son oncle ne croyait pas non plus au destin qu'il s'était choisi, personne n'y croyait en fait à part lui-même. Pourtant, celui-ci lui était apparu clairement, restaurer l'honneur de sa famille ou mourir. Quel autre choix avait-il ? Aucun. Il n'en voulait aucun autre. Maintenant qu'il savait l'Aigle aux mains des barbares, il utiliserait toute son énergie, toute son expérience, toute sa détermination pour le ramener. Et si les dieux le voulaient bien, il réussirait. Ils avaient placé sur sa route un guerrier celte devenu son esclave, il y voyait là un signe. Sans même y penser, il serra son aigle dans sa main. Quoiqu'ait fait son père, il allait le défaire et Servius ne le regarderait plus jamais avec un tel dédain, les Dieux lui en étaient témoin.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Continua Servius en jetant un coup d'œil à Esca.  
Ils étaient tous deux en sous-vêtements, couverts de sable et de sueur, les traces d'une heure d'entraînent soutenu. Un simulacre de lutte pour combler son appétit d'action et lui permettre de mieux connaître son futur guide. Ils ne pourraient plus que compter l'un sur l'autre passé le mur d'Hadrien, il était primordial de tester les réactions et capacités de son guide celte. Surtout après l'avoir vu dans l'arène... Néanmoins, cet objectif n'avait pas été tout à fait atteint. Le celte était resté très en retrait malgré ses encouragements.  
- Tout à fait impressionnant, murmura Servius, son regard s'attardant sur les muscles de Marcus.  
Il avait en effet retrouvé toute sa vigueur, heureusement sa blessure n'était qu'un plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qui ne se rappelait à lui que de temps en temps, serrant son cœur plus douloureusement que sa jambe. Cette blessure resterait à jamais un tournant dans sa vie.  
- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit enfin Marcus en attrapant un carré de lin pour s'essuyer le visage, je m'entraîne.  
- Oh, je vois… En prévision de ton voyage ?  
- Précisément.  
- Comme je te l'ais dit, je voulais être soldat moi-même, mais on ne peut pas contrarier la volonté d'un père, n'est-ce pas ?  
Marcus hocha la tête sans répondre au sourire du tribun, les yeux dans le vague. Il radotait, mais il ne l'écoutait même pas l'esprit occupé à chercher ardemment une excuse pour partir. Il voulait éviter ainsi de se faire mordre par cette langue perfide. Son sang s'échauffait vite et il n'était pas un objet de distraction pour ce jeune crétin ambitieux. Il ne se laisserait pas mordre sans réagir, non, pas deux fois.  
- Même si la politique occupe mes journées, j'ai développé un certain talent pour la lutte.  
- Vraiment ? S'exclama Marcus sans même le vouloir.  
Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Intrigant.  
- Tout à fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Je me sens d'ailleurs en forme aujourd'hui, je m'entraînerais bien.  
Marcus écarquilla les yeux.  
- Pas avec toi, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement, tu es bien trop fort pour moi. Mais, ton esclave parait convenir.  
Cette fois, Marcus fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un piège ? Il vit Esca se tourner vers lui et il rencontra son regard. Celui-ci n'était pas interrogatif comme il l'aurait imaginé, c'était bien plus compliqué que cela et obscur… pourtant, il resta concentré sur ces yeux d'acier.

Il faisait beaucoup cela ces derniers temps, comme si Esca avait pris tout à coup une consistance tandis que son statut passait d'esclave à futur guide.

Mais sa personnalité restait impénétrable, jamais une émotion ne traversait son visage toujours grave, jamais une initiative ne le trahissait, jamais son regard déterminé ne lui parlait. Mais cela n'entamait pas la volonté de Marcus ni ne le faisait changer d'avis. Passé le mur d'Hadrien, Esca lui obéirait et le servirait, il en avait la certitude. Sa misérable vie lui appartenait et ils le savaient tous deux. L'ombre de Rome était sur lui et personne ne pouvait y échapper.

Ce qui l'amenait donc à décider maintenant s'il accédait ou pas à la requête étonnante du tribun.  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit lentement Marcus en quittant des yeux son ilote, je suis d'accord.  
- Ta générosité t'honore, Marcus Flavius Aquila, lui dit-il en attrapant son bras. Je te remercie de le partager avec moi, je vais tâcher de te le rendre en bon état.  
Sur ce, il s'éloigna pour se déshabiller. Marcus sursauta presque à cette dernière remarque. Si sûr de lui… cela frisait la bêtise, il avait une envie presque irrépressible de lui donner une bonne raclée pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il ne le pouvait pas et il le regrettait amèrement. Mais Esca allait s'en charger, nul doute.

Servius rejoignit un groupe de jeunes gens, tous aussi poupins que lui, huilés, coiffés, massés… Il avait donc son petit public, il n'était pas venu seul et tout à coup Marcus comprit son intention. Il devait penser que jamais n esclave ne lui tiendrait tête, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tord, il venait lui-même de l'expérimenter, que jamais Marcus n'oserait lui infliger une telle humiliation, bref que la victoire était sienne et qu'il pourrait longtemps s'en vanter auprès de ses amis. Seule la victoire comptait pour ce genre de personnes, peu leur importait la manière. Tricher était presque une seconde nature, ils n'y voyaient aucun déshonneur. Cela heurtait les convictions de Marcus. Tous deux romains et si différents…  
- Esca, fit-il doucement en se tournant vers son ilote, je veux que tu le massacres.  
Son regard se rétrécit, il le vit déglutir.  
- C'est un Romain, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
- Je le sais bien, répondit-il avec agacement sans néanmoins élever la voix. Tu ne retiens pas tes coups cette fois. Tu respectes les règles, mais tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour le battre, je le veux à terre aussi vite que possible.  
Le regard de Marcus s'attarda sur le corps dénudé de son ilote. Il n'était peut-être pas grand, mais ce serait une erreur de s'arrêter à cela. Il le savait courageux et déterminé, il avait l'intuition que c'était également un bon combattant. Servius n'en avait manifestement pas la même lecture, tout comme il le sous-estimait pensant qu'il ordonnerait à son esclave de le laisser gagner. Il avait faux sur toute la ligne et ils allaient lui prouver. Il regretterait alors ses jugements à l'emporte-pièce.  
- Fais bien attention, le prévint Marcus, il sera certainement fourbe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche…  
- Il veut s'amuser, compléta finalement le celte.  
- Peut-être.  
Marcus hésitait sur les intentions du jeune politicien.  
- Tu vas lui donner le spectacle qu'il est venu chercher. Tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire ?  
Marcus n'eut qu'un bref hochement de tête pour satisfaire son impatience. Le regard d'Esca s'était détourné de lui. Il lui avait pourtant semblé entrevoir une certaine colère voire de l'amertume. Mais comme toujours c'était si bref et subtil qu'il ne pouvait en être sûr.  
- Ne me déshonore pas.  
Une fois de plus, il chercha une confirmation sans vraiment l'obtenir. Pourtant, les ordres étaient clairs ainsi que les enjeux.  
Il sentit le doute l'envahir quand Esca s'éloigna de lui.

Marcus se sentit quelque peu soulagé quand il découvrit son compatriote dénudé. Il était moins mince qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ses muscles ne se dessinaient pas comme les siens ou ceux tendus de son ilote. Il avait la peau d'un bureaucrate, blanche, bien lisse, dénuée de toute cicatrice et bien sûr de tout tatouage. Rien à voir avec la première impression que lui avait faite Esca. Il avait habité cette arène par sa seule présence, son courage, sa force. Tout comme son oncle, il le savait dangereux, il l'espérait loyal. Il attendait et craignait beaucoup de ce combat, il n'imaginait même pas voir Servius gagner, cela lui serait insupportable. Il était préférable pour Esca qu'il ne le déçoive pas.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Esca s'avança en attendant que Servius daigne le rejoindre, il en profita pour étirer ses muscles et détendre sa nuque. Il sentait le regard de Marcus dans son dos, sa colère, sourde et profonde l'enveloppait faisant écho à la sienne. D'habitude il s'en protégeait, mais pas cette fois, non il la laissait le pénétrer, le porter. Il devenait l'arme de son maître.

Placidus l'avait offensé, il avait touché un point si sensible qu'il lui demandait de se battre contre un Romain, réellement... C'était décidément une habitude chez lui de se rebeller contre ses semblables. Une étrange habitude qui l'avait sauvé une fois, mais qui risquait bien de le tuer finalement. Un esclave celte ? Il n'existait même pas aux yeux de Servius et pour ce qu'il allait faire, il pourrait exiger sa vie. Esca avait bien compris que la famille Aquila était couverte de honte pour la perte d'un Aigle… Pendant le repas, il avait réalisé l'importance de cet objet aux yeux des Romains, même si cela restait obscur. En revanche, il savait clairement, une fois sa vie dans la balance, de quel côté elle pencherait.

On ne lui demandait pas son avis, ni pour aller chercher cet aigle, ni pour se battre. Pas un mot, pas une explication, pas de choix pour lui. Comme s'il était facile de faire une croix sur sa vie et d'adopter les rêves d'un inconnu qui plus est, romain. Il n'y avait guère que l'oncle de Marcus qui avait une once de réalisme, teintée au plus profond de mépris. Il préférait encore cette part de naïveté que possédait Marcus. Il était entier, il manquait certes de finesse, mais il entrevoyait un cœur meilleur. Pour une fois, il était ravi de le servir, car chose incroyable, il partageait son avis. Ce romain puait l'arrogance comme nul autre. Il se pensait supérieur à tous les autres peuples comme tous ses semblables. Puisque Marcus lui en avait donné l'ordre, il allait tout faire pour lui prouver qu'aujourd'hui il avait tort.

Obéir…de l'autre côté du mur, les choses seraient différentes. Il n'y aurait plus qu'un seul Romain, Marcus. Quelle serait sa réaction face à d'autres celtes ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Il avait juré de le servir, dans ce monde romanisé cela était évidence, ce qui se passerait plus tard était incertain.

Le romain le rejoignit, le sortant de ses ruminations qui ces derniers temps le tiraillaient. Marcus lui avait expliqué les règles, qu'il connaissait déjà en fait. La lutte se pratiquait dans les arènes, il avait donc subi une formation. Il laissa au romain l'initiative, celui-ci saisit ses avant-bras et posa son front contre le sien. Son odeur chatouilla les narines d'Esca, il sentait les huiles aromatiques, son corps bien huilé était glissant. Agrippés l'un à l'autre, ils testèrent mutuellement leur force tentant de jeter l'autre à terre. Esca profita d'un instant de répit pour attraper une poignée de sable afin de maintenir plus fermement son adversaire. Il entre-aperçu Marcus, très tendu et attentif à leur combat.

Il saisit à nouveau le romain. Celui-ci tenta immédiatement de le jeter à terre, puis de lui faire un croche-patte… Esca résistait en restant plus passif que le Romain. Il finit par essayer de se dégager de cette emprise, il voulait le saisir à son tour. Mais Servius revenait à la charge inlassablement, passant de ses bras à son cou tentant d'attraper ses jambes pour le faire tomber. Esca se dégageait à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que Servius change de tactique et se penche brusquement réussissant à attraper ses deux jambes. Il le fit tomber sur le sol et le celte se trouva à quatre pattes en train de lutter pour ne pas se retrouver sur le dos et perdre. Le Romain, sous les acclamations de ses amis, l'attrapa par la taille pour essayer de le retourner. Esca profita d'un pied en avant pour s'en saisir et le faire tomber à son tour. En se relevant, il entrevit un Marcus prêt à bondir, poings fermés, yeux rétrécis. Aucun encouragement de ce côté-ci, il souffrait en silence, impuissant, loin de ce délecter de ce « spectacle ». Un échange des rôles qui satisfaisait Esca. Il avait son si précieux honneur entre les mains, il jouait avec, libre de ses choix. Une vraie torture pour son maître.

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre debout et de reprendre son souffle que le romain réattaquait. Cette fois Esca ne se laissa pas entraîner, il garda le corps plus droit. Il passa un bras sous ses aisselles, tentant de le saisir en vue de le faire basculer au-dessus de son épaule. Mais ce dernier résistait bien, il se dégagea en tordant volontairement son épaule au passage. Cela était bien entendu interdit par les lois romaines, mais il n'en fut pas étonné, Marcus l'avait prévenu.

Esca massa rapidement son épaule avant de ressaisir le romain. Ce dernier avait un sourire satisfait qu'il rêvait d'effacer de son visage. A nouveau, ils luttèrent pour s'attraper l'un l'autre, le bassin, les jambes tout était bon pour faire chuter l'autre. Servius réussit une seconde fois à le mettre à terre… Il fut à nouveau vivement encouragé par ses amis.

Esca se retrouva sur le ventre cette fois, le visage dans le sable. Il se dégagea du poids du romain sur son dos en usant de toutes ces forces. La lutte était violente, elle pouvait sembler inégale, mais il attendait avec intelligence une opportunité. Le romain était en effet un bon lutteur, avec certainement des heures d'entraînement, mais il se dispersait. Personne n'était parfait et lui patient. L'erreur viendrait.

Si sa tactique lui semblait judicieuse, il en allait manifestement tout autrement avec son maître. Son inquiétude était palpable, le déroulement de combat vécu par procuration semblait le mettre hors de lui. Esca se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas venir lui botter les fesses lui-même. Il lisait dans ses yeux une colère qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Les amis de Servius semblaient en revanche se réjouir du spectacle et Esca eut le sentiment désagréable de se trouver à nouveau dans une arène.

La lutte continua encore plusieurs minutes, ils suaient tous deux à grosses gouttes. Les joues du romain s'étaient empourprées, Esca sentait que la force démontrée dans les premiers instants n'était plus la même, le jeune romain manquait d'endurance. Il se décida alors à l'attaquer, ce serait la première fois et la dernière. Elle serait si rapide que le jeune homme ne pourrait se défendre et se retrouverait en un instant sur le dos.

Ils se faisaient face, tous deux la garde basse prêts à se saisir. Esca attrapa alors ses deux épaules, l'amenant vers lui. Le buste du romain sur son torse, il fit mine d'attraper sa jambe gauche pour mieux se saisir de sa droite, soulever le romain du sol et le faire basculer au-dessus de son épaule. La prise était spectaculaire et Esca l'exécuta sans difficulté. Le Romain pris au dépourvu tomba lourdement sur le sol soulevant un nuage de poussière. Esca le découvrit sur son flanc gauche, son épaule droite relevée. Il avait de bons réflex l'animal... Esca se jeta sur lui, appuyant de tout son poids pour l'obliger à abaisser sa seconde épaule et ainsi gagner le combat. Son regard planté dans le sien, il appuya de toutes ses forces, avançant son avant-bras vers la gorge de l'autre. Les yeux exorbités par la surprise, la colère et la panique, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour poser sa seconde épaule à terre.

Esca se releva immédiatement, libérant de son poids le romain. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter immédiatement un coup d'œil à son maître. Celui-ci le détaillait avec des yeux pleins de fierté. Cela emplit de bonheur le cœur d'Esca à un point qui l'obligea à détourner les yeux. Il relâcha brusquement sa respiration, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il voulait lui prouver sa valeur, démontrer sa force, battre ce romain arrogant, et pourtant ce regard valait toutes les autres récompenses. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir eu simplement à se satisfaire de sa victoire.

Il tendit la main vers le romain pour l'aider à le relever. Toujours aussi étonné de sa défaite, il mettait apparemment du temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. C'était drôle de le voir ainsi pris au dépourvu. Ce dernier attrapa finalement sa main avec force comme pour reprendre la lutte. Esca s'en dégagea immédiatement et fit quelques pas en arrière.  
- Servius, lança Marcus en s'approchant, beau combat, vraiment.  
- Mais ce n'est pas fini ! s'exclama-t-il en retour.  
- Digne des meilleurs jeux, continua Marcus sans écouter le tribun.  
Sans le regarder, il posa une main sur la nuque d'Esca pour l'approcher de lui.  
- Ton esclave a triché ! Fit-il les coudes plantés dans le sol.  
- Esca est un guerrier celte, n'était-ce pas la difficulté que tu cherchais en le choisissant ? Répondit Marcus en attrapant son bras tatoué comme pour prouver sa dangerosité.  
Il se laissa faire par dépit, même s'il détestait la manière. Il avait maintes fois constaté à quel point cette coutume était incomprise par les romains, à quel point cela nourrissait leur imagination.  
- Je dois maintenant te laisser, fit-il en saluant vaguement le tribun sans attendre que celui-ci se relève. Il fit un signe à Esca pour que celui-ci le suive. Aucun d'eux n'eut un regard pour le romain abasourdi par ces manières si peu respectueuses.

- Attends ! Marcus !  
Ce dernier s'arrêta. Le petit sourire qui planait sur ses lèvres fana, il baissa la tête en soupirant. Servius les rejoignit. Il attrapa l'épaule de Marcus puis la lâcha sous le feu de son regard. Esca fit un pas en arrière, ce n'était pas bon. Le Romain était mauvais perdant, ses amis se moquaient de lui presque ouvertement.  
- En effet, il est assez bon lutteur, même si la manière n'y était pas.  
- Que veux-tu Servius, le coupa Marcus. Je suis pressé.  
- J'ai appris que tu l'avais acheté à l'arène. J'aimerais exploiter ses talents vois-tu, le revoir dans un combat de gladiateurs. Oui, vraiment j'aimerais beaucoup cela. Il m'a battu, tu me dois bien cela Marcus. Une revanche, dans l'arène, comme gladiateur. Je te trouverais un autre esclave celte, ne sois pas inquiet.  
Il débitait rapidement ses paroles, les pommettes rougies par l'effort et le regard assombri par la colère. Sa défaite n'était donc pas suffisante, il fallait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il retrouve sa supériorité perdue l'espace d'un instant. Rien d'étonnant en soi, mais Esca n'avait pas prévu la manière. Pas une fois il ne l'avait regardé, il voulait disposer de lui et il ne croisait même pas son regard, le lâche. Il sentit la colère l'envahir, la haine resurgir, un feu puissant remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans une arène.

Marcus se retourna lentement vers Servius en posant une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras d'Esca. Ce dernier réalisa seulement alors qu'il l'avait levé.  
- Tu as choisi ton adversaire et nous avons gagné. Je ne te dois rien et il vient avec moi, assena-t-il sans lâcher Servius du regard. Je vais là où tant de Romains ont péri, où si peu osent aller, dans de vastes contrées sauvages, farouches, glacées où il faudra faire tellement plus que se battre. Nous allons dépasser la frontière du monde connu et ramener l'Aigle de mon père.

Sur ce Marcus abandonna le romain à son sort, Esca le suivit sans se retourner.  
Servius ne les rattrapa pas une seconde fois.


End file.
